Roses and Thorns
by xXOtaku-SenseiXx
Summary: VK and OHSHC meet in and epic...um...not-really-a-battle!
1. Chapter 1

**Roses and Thorns**

**(A Vampire Knight/Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction)**

**Chapter One**

**Transfer Students!?**

**Authors Note: Hey, minna ('everyone' in Japanese). I was writing this one for my own personal interests because I was extremely bored, so I decided to read one instead of write one after I finished the first chapter. I kept on searching and searching but I couldn't find any Vampire Knight/Ouran High fanfics that really interested me. So I decided to post this one. I might be a little lazy with it since I'm already writing a VOCALOID fanfic, but I'll try to keep up. If you don't review, though, I will be very disheartened and I will write much slower. Also my ninja-panda named Sparkles will bite off your face. So…enjoy the first chapter, I guess.**

Yuki Cross's POV:

It was still early in the morning and I suspected that the Night Class were still in class. I had just handed my shift over to Zero so that I could get a little sleep before our test today. I had just fallen asleep when a knock came to my door. I yawned and stretched out, standing up. I walked over to the door and yanked it open. Standing there, in the snow, was Zero.

"Z-Zero! It's not my shift anymore! I need sleep, too, you know!" I yelled, flailing my arms. Only afterwards did I realize how comedic my outburst had been, when Zero started laughing at me.

"T-that's *pant, pant* not what I *laugh* came for!" Zero said, trying to stop laughing and catch his breath. I blushed. "H-headmaster *laugh* Cross *laugh* wants to see us both *pant, pant* in his office. *Laugh* N-n-now." He grabbed my sleeve at the wrist and started pulling me toward the main building, still laughing. By the time we got to the headmaster's office, I was laughing, too.

"What are you laughing about, Yuki?" wondered a familiarly calm, deep voice kindly.

I looked up at the man who had spoken. His dark, chocolaty brown hair framed his face perfectly and his reddish brown eyes glanced at me curiously.

"K-Kaname! I-it was n-nothing, really!" I said, so surprised by Kaname's presence that I hadn't even noticed the other six vampires there until Aido Hanabusa offered me the seat next to him. I blushingly accepted and sat down between him and Kaname, leaving Zero to sit on his own in the corner of the room. I looked around. There certainly were a lot of people here…Zero and myself, Kaname, Aidou, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Shiki Senri, Kain Akatsuki, and Takuma Ichijou all sat around Headmaster Cross's desk expectantly.

Suddenly I felt warm breath on my ear and I jumped, surprised. But it was just Kaname, leaning down so that he could whisper in my ear. He raised his hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter at my absentmindedness. I blushed red hot and looked away.

"S-sorry, Kaname," I said embarrassedly.

"It's alright." He leaned back down to my ear. "Do you know where the headmaster is?" he asked.

"N-no," I replied, my nerves all a wreck from being so close to Kaname. "W-w-why?"

"I just thought you might know since you are his adopted daughter, and he's still not here." Kaname's breath tickled my ear and I shivered.

"N-no, I have no idea where he could be," I said again.

I noticed Zero and Ruka glaring pointedly at us…well, not exactly _us_. More like one of us individually. Me. Zero saw me looking at him and turned away, but Ruka glared daggers at me for some reason. I shuddered under her cold glare and turned away. Kaname seemed to notice the stares, too, because he turned away from me and began to watch the door eagerly, drumming his fingertips against his thigh impatiently. I stared at him for a moment longer before turning away, sighing and blushing still.

A few minutes later, Headmaster Cross burst in, panting.

"Oh! My precious students! You're all *pant, pant* here already!" he rambled. "I'm do apologize, your adult figure, the man you look up to, being so late! I'm so sorry! It's just that, you see, I had a very important meeting with Suoh-san regarding what we are about to discus-"

"Wait," Zero interrupted. "Who is Suoh-san?"

"Why, I'm so sorry, I forgot to say! Suoh-san is a good friend of mine and a…situation has come up and we are going to discuss this right now, so everyone calm down, please!" Headmaster said, even though he was the only one who wasn't calm.

So Headmaster Cross sat down and began to explain our situation.

"A very important situation has come up, and I have been forced to make a very difficult decision. Due to the current state of events, you will all be taking a short visit to Ouran Private High School."

I had heard of Ouran Academy before. It was some super high-class school for rich people. I'd always wanted to go there.

"Really?" I asked suddenly, making everyone turn and look at me. "We get to go to Ouran Academy? For how long? How will you pay for it? Are all of us going? Do we get to act super rich? Are the studies going to be hard? Do we have to help pay for-"

"Yuki-chan, please calm down, my darling!" Headmaster said. I sat down, blushing. "No one has to pay a fee, I've got all that covered. You are all going, yes, and you will be staying until the major part of the current danger dies down."

"What danger?" Zero asked, angry that he had not been informed sooner. "And what is Ouran Academy?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Zero. All you need to know is that you will be attending a school run by a friend of mine who is on the school board. If you have any questions once you get there, just ask him. His name is Suoh-san. Or you could contact his son, Tamaki-kun. Or any of Tamaki-kun's friends, actually. He told me that they run a very popular club at their school, and they have club activities that are open to the public every day in Music Room Three after school. Also, Suoh-san said that he hopes Yuki-chan and Tamaki-kun will become good friends!" My adopted father winked at me knowingly, and I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I was super embarrassed and blushing like crazy. I noticed Zero steaming in his corner and Kaname watching me intently.

"Pack your bags, everybody, you leave tomorrow!" Headmaster called happily.

XXX

Haruhi Fujioka's POV:

I sat in my completely crowded corner of the music room and sighed. It was packed. I just wanted to be able to sit down and think for a moment, but since I joined the Host Club, I had very little chances to do that. I smiled to myself. The fan girls must have seen me smile, because they all went crazy and started screaming again. I sighed. This was absolutely crazy.

I looked at the clock. Ten minutes until club activities ended. I should be able to make it through. I looked around. A girl with long blond hair called my name. "Fujioka-kun! Over here!" I went and sat across from her.

"Hello," I said, smiling politely. She smiled back and the girls surrounding us giggled. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied. "How about you?"

"I'm quite alright." Apparently my choice of words made them all swoon. Tamaki was glaring at me again. He still thought I was stealing all of his customers.

A few more minutes of sitting and flattering crazed fan girls who would probably turn lesbian if they knew that I was really a girl, the bell rang and all the girls left. I was left standing in the middle of the room with Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Honey Mitsukuni, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Takashi Morinozuka.

Once everyone filtered out of Music Room Three, I sighed. "I'll be heading home now, guys," I said, turning and waving as I walked to the door. But as I tried to leave, I almost ran into a man who was standing in the doorway. I recognized him as Tamaki's dad, the chairman of our school board.

"H-hello, sir!" I said.

"Hello. I've come to see you all, so don't leave yet, please," he said politely.

I sighed. I just wanted to get home.

We all took a seat around one of Tamaki's tables.

"So, um, dad," Tamaki began slowly. "Why, exactly, did you want to see us?"

"Ah, yes," Suoh said, as if he'd forgotten that we were all here. "I just wanted to let you know that there are new students arriving tomorrow. They are fromo Cross Academy, that strange little school about an hour away, run by my good friend Kaien Cross-san. Anyways, they are coming to stay here due to some unfortunate circumstance, and they will be staying here for some time."

"Will there be any…girls?" Tamaki asked deviously.

"Yes, three. Ruka Souen, a high-class aristocrat, Rima Touya, another aristocrat, and Headmaster Cross's daughter, the lovely Yuki Cross. I expect you will become good friends with her, Tamaki," he said, looking at his son expectantly.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course, sir! All ladies are a friend to-"

His father shook his head and looked at his son again. Finally Tamaki caught on.

"Oh…" he said.

"Yes." And with that, Suoh left.

6:30 The Next Morning

Third Person POV at Cross Academy:

Everyone grabbed their things and climbed into cars. In one car, Headmaster Cross was driving and Yuki rode shotgun. Zero, Kaname, and Ruka rode in the back. In another car, a chauffer drove Kain in shotgun, Shiki, Rima, and Ichijou in the back. Aido rode in the front on his cousin's lap, enjoying his feeling of being a young child. Kain sighed at how immature he was.

The cars started rolling at about six forty-five. This worked out perfectly, since the school was only an hour away and classes started at 7:00. They would just be a little late.

7:00 That Same Morning

Third Person POV at Ouran Academy:

Tamaki and Haruhi stood at the gates, waiting for the new students and the rest of the Host Club. The entire club had been given permission to wait at the gates and then guide them to their classes, since they would each have at least one person to guide. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Yuki were all in their first year. Tamaki, Kyoya, Shiki, Rima, and Zero were all in their second year. Honey, Mori, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Ichijou, and Kaname would all be in their third year.

"They're late," Tamaki remarked at 7:30.

"Yeah," Hikaru and Kaoru agreed.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for skipping classes," Haruhi worried.

"No, we have permission from Suoh-sensei," Kyoya told her.

"Honey-kun is tired!" Honey complained.

"Here, I'll carry you," Mori told his cousin, lifting him up.

They were silent for a moment and then everyone sighed at once.

8:00 That Same Morning

Third Person POV, Focusing on Cross Academy Students

They pulled into the school's parking lot and Aido was the first one out of the car. He fell to his hands and knees and kissed the ground, mumbling "Land, land!" He heard someone laugh and turned to look at a small group of people. There were six boys and a girl in the mix. The girl was the one that had laughed. She smiled at him.

Quickly he stood up, walked over to her, kissed her hand, and said, "Hello, beautiful. How are you today?"

One of the guys, a tall blond, stepped between Aido and the girl. "Haruhi is a boy, actually, but welcome to Ouran Academy."

Aido blushed and ran back to the car where he hugged Kain and said, "Be careful, that one is _not _a girl!"

"What?" Kain asked curiously.

Then the back door of the car opened and a boy with blue eyes and brown hair got out, offering his hand to someone still inside. He pulled out Rima. Ichijou came out next.

The second car pulled in, and out hopped Yuki, Kaname, Zero, Ruka and Headmaster Cross.

After Cross Academy Arrived

Third Person POV, Focusing on Ouran Academy Students:

Nine beautiful young people and a man who was unmistakably Kaien Cross stood in front of the Host Club. They were amazed at how gorgeous the Cross Academy student's were. The Host Club looked at each other and quickly discussed their jobs between themselves.

"That short girl must be Yuki Cross-chan. I'll take her, like my father said," Tamaki announced in a whisper.

"Yes," Hikaru and Kaoru agreed in unison. "We'll go for the other one. The quiet, younger one."

"Her name is Rima Touya-sama. My father described them all to me."

"Ah, yes."

"Mm-hm. Mori, you take the tall one, Ruka Souen-sama. Kyoya, go talk to Kaien Cross-san. He'll like a smart one. Honey and Haruhi-chan, you can escort the men. But _don't_ tell them that you're actually a girl."

"Okay, Boss!" everyone called in unison as they dispersed to their appointed 'customers.'

Soon After Arrival

Headmaster Kaien Cross's POV:

A tall, slim boy with shiny glasses and shaggy black hair approached me with a kind smile on his lips.

"Hello, sir," he said. "You must be Kaien Cross-sensei?"

"Yes," I replied. "And who might you be?" He seemed like a smart, kind young man. He should get on well with Yuki and Zero.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori, Suoh-sensei's son's friend."

"Ah, yes. Are you a member of the Host Club he told me about?"

"We all are," he said, gesturing to the others who were greeting everyone warmly.

"Oh, I see. I must be going now. Please be kind to my Yuki-chan and Zero-kun!" I told him.

"Alright. Good-bye, sir."

Soon After Arrival

Kaname Kuran's POV:

A young boy or girl-I couldn't tell which-of about Yuki's age stood with a boy who looked very young, and yet was still at the high school. They stood in front of everyone in a leader-like way. The older one-I had decided she was probably a girl-reminded me of Yuki, the way she stood in the front and took control, even though she seemed like a somewhat shy person. She was just like Yuki when she was doing Disciplinary Committee duties.

I smiled to myself. Then another boy joined those two, a slender young man with dark hair and glasses. They exchanged a few words and motioned for us to follow them inside. I looked around for Yuki and finally saw her being escorted into the building by a chatty young man with blond hair and a charming smile. Suddenly, my protective instincts for Yuki kicked in. I walked over to them.

"Yuki, are you quite alright?" I asked.

"Oh! K-Kaname!" She seemed especially nervous, and she was blushing. She had a beautiful red rose in her hand. "I-I'm fine. T-T-Tamaki-senpai was j-just t-talking to me about the s-school."

"Oh," for some reason I felt oddly jealous.

Then the girl that had reminded me so much of Yuki bounded over and grabbed Tamaki's sleeve.

"Senpai," she called happily. "What's up?"

"Oh, look it's my kawaii little daughter, Haruhi-chan!"

"Um, senpai…I thought we weren't going to tell them that I was a girl," Haruhi said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Uh-oh…" Tamaki said, looking worried.

"Well, we know now," Yuki said, "so you might as well tell us why you're pretending to be a boy and why Tamaki-senpai called you his daughter."

I smiled at Yuki's sudden bought of bravery. I silently hoped that Tamaki and Haruhi liked each other. I couldn't have someone like that with my Yuki.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, if you even got this far. I hope you enjoyed it. I would've made it longer, but I have to go now. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, that would be helpful. I am going to start writing chapter two on paper now and I will try to type up chapter two tomorrow, and maybe chapter three, too. Don't worry, there will be no spoilers in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roses and Thorns**

**(A Vampire Knight/Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction)**

**Chapter Two**

**All About Haruhi and Yuki**

**Hey minna! I'm back at it for chapter two! I'm a little disappointed though…I got eleven views but only one review. Sadness. If you don't like it I'm sorry. I like suggestions and criticism so please **_**please **_**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, by the way, I'm especially upset because the one review I **_**did **_**get was from someone I know personally…so, yeah, of course they would be the **_**only one to review**_**! Pleas review this next chapter! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! ONEGAISHIMASU! (Please in Japanese…) Anyway, this chapter is all about Haruhi Fujioka and Yuki Cross.**

About 7:50 in the Morning

Yuki Cross's POV:

"Well," Haruhi Fujioka said nervously. "I'm dressing like a boy because…well, I broke a really valuable vase or something, so know I owe the Host Club for it, and I don't have the money to pay it off, so I'm working for them as a member of the Host Club, and Host Club members can't be girls."

"Oh," I said, still a bit confused. "Well, why cant Host Club members be girls? What is a Host Club anyway?"

Tamaki turned and smiled at me. "Well, Yuki-chan, it would take so long to explain what we do at the Host Club, that I cant tell you right now or you'd be even later for class than you already are. So please just stop by Music Room Three after school and we'll explain it then, alright? Bring everyone else from Cross Academy, too, okay?"

"O-okay," I muttered, still not accustomed to his charming demeanor.

Kaname looked at me disapprovingly. "Shouldn't we be getting home after school?" he asked.

"U-um…I think we could s-spare just t-t-today, don't you, Kaname-senpai?"

He looked at me for a moment before replying with a muffled, "Yes, I suppose."

When we reached the main area of the school we were split into groups according to age. I was the only one of us from Cross Academy that would be in their first year, so I was sent to follow Haruhi and two boys that looked exactly alike.

"Hello, Yuki-chan," said one of them. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," said the other.

"H-hello," I stuttered. "I'm Yuki Cross. P-pleased to meet you."

They smiled before Hikaru took my right hand and Kaoru took my left. Haruhi walked beside Hikaru and we set off down the hall like that. We arrived at a large classroom, already full of people.

The teacher smiled. "You must be Yuki Cross-san, the new student, correct?"

"Y-yes," I replied nervously.

"Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"

"O-okay," I said.

The teacher stepped aside and I stood in front of the class nervously. "I'm Yuki Cross-san, I'm fifteen years old, and I came from Cross Academy."

"Hey," one of the students called out. "You're name is the same as the name of that school! Do you own it or something?"

"M-my adopted father founded it."

"Isn't that the really prestigious school that has a Night Class for the honors students?"

"Yes."

"Are you in the Night Class?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Really? Even though you were the headmaster's daughter?"

"_Adopted_ daughter. But, no, Headmaster Cross-Sensei doesn't give special treatment."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Um, yes, sort of. Headmaster-san adopted another child a few years ago. His name is Zero Kiryu. He came here, too, along with some of the vam-er, I mean, people from the Night Class!" I said, catching myself about to say vampires and spill the secret.

"Why did you come here, if your father founded the school?"

"An important issue came up and we all had to leave. Just for a while, though. We're hoping to go back by the end of the school year."

Then the teacher told me to take a seat by Haruhi and the day continued from there.

About 8:00 in the Morning

Kaname Kuran's POV:

The Night Class has been given a whole row of seats in the back all to ourselves. As usual, all of the girls made a fuss over us.

About 8:30 in the Morning

Zero's POV:

This fucking sucks. Can I go back to Cross Academy now? Or at least can I get out of this damned classroom?

After School

Third Person POV, Focusing on Vampire Knight Characters:

We all met up outside Music Room Three and prepared to enter the Host Club.

**Sorry, I had to cut it short. I'm a little busy today. I could hardly make time to write at all. I have the next chapter all written out on paper, and I might be able to type it up later. Hope you liked it! Enjoy the next, hopefully more exciting, chapter later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses and Thorns**

**(A Vampire Knight/Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction)**

**Chapter Three**

**Ouran High School's Host Club!**

**YAY! I finally finished it! **_**So **_**much editing! If it's not perfect, I'm sorry, but school started and I'm writing another story, too, and I just got lost in the echo (Linkin Park reference!) Plus I didn't get any sleep for the last two nights 'cause I was up watching…wait for it…wait for it…BLACK BUTLER! Oh my god, it's the best anime **_**ever**_**! I love Sebastian (who's with me?!) Anyway, enjoy my next chapter-what you've all been waiting for, the Host Club! *wild applauding from readers* Thank you, thank you! *bows to adoring fans* Thanks **_**so **_**much for reviewing! I was SO HAPPY when I had like two or three reviews from people I'm not personally friends with! Yay-ness! Here goes…**

After School

Yuki Cross's POV:

I met up with the others from Cross Academy just out side of Music Room Three. I held my breath as Kaname opened the door. The music room was full to the brim with giggling girls. A seemingly exhausted Haruhi ran back and forth in one corner of the room. An extremely peppy Tamaki sat with a pretty girl and drank tea as he talked with her in another corner. Two very flirtatious Hitachiin twins stood only an inch away from each other, holding each other's faces in their hands. A very bored-looking Kyoya sat alone in his corner, ignoring the girls lined up to see him in a third corner. The super-kawaii Honey sat next to Mori and across from too girls, eating cake and laughing in a very childish way that really suited him in the final corner. I laughed. This club _did _look interesting, I had to admit.

Tamaki glanced over at us, surprised. The expression on his face, though, suddenly turned to delight. He turned to the girl he was sitting with. "Excuse me for a moment," he said politely, standing up. He walked over to us.

"Hello, minna-san!" he smiled.

"Hello, Suoh-san!" I said, returning his smile.

**(Author's note: leave couple suggestions in the reviews, please. There will be some mild romance between almost everyone, but that doesn't mean that those specific characters will end up together. I don't have any couples officially decided yet, so please leave suggestions. If you don't want to review, at least PM me, please.)**

"Yo," Zero said, turning his head away from the blond boy.

"Hello," Kaname said, sounding cold.

No one else said anything.

"You guys are so mean!" I laughed, hitting Zero's arm lightly with my fist.

He turned to me, surprised, before saying, "Sorry. Hi, Suoh." He nodded at Tamaki this time, looking him in the eyes.

Kaname pulled at the collar of his new, blue uniform. "Hello, Suoh-san," he said, much mor politely.

Tamaki looked surprised and glanced between the three of us.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, I just…well…it's…um, it's nothing," he replied hesitantly.

Zero looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Anyway," Tamaki said, somewhat awkwardly, "this is Ouran Private Academy's ever-popular Host Club! Our purpose is simply for the school's most handsome boys with too much time on their hands to entertain rich young ladies who also have far too much time on their hands! Our only reason for being is to bring fortune to girls!"

"And yet Haruhi works for you, disguised as a boy, to pay off a debt since she doesn't have the money?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Ooh, Kain-kun! This is a perfect opportunity for us! We could join the Ouran Host Club!" Aido yelped, smiling really wide.

"No," Kain said.

"B-b-but…Kain-kun! You're my cousin! Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"Please, please, _please_?"

"I will join with you, Aido-san," Ichijou interrupted, stopping Aido from making a fool of himself in front of the Ouran students.

"Yay, Ichijou-kun! You're a hero, Ichi-kun! Yay! Yay!" Aido began dancing around happily.

"Kaname-sama, will you join, too?" Ichijou asked Kaname politely.

"No," Kaname replied, shaking his head.

"Alright, Kaname-sama, if that is your wish, then I must respect it."

"Shiki-kun! Join it, _please_!" Aido begged an uncomfortable-looking Shiki.

"N-no, sorry," he answered.

"Shiki," Rima said softly. "You should join. I'd come to visit you every day, and I'm sure they serve pocky here, too."

"Yes, we do!" Tamaki said.

"O-okay."

"Zero," I asked, "will you be joining them?"

"You think I would participate in anything with the _vampires_," he spat bitterly. "Think again, Yuki."

"Zero-!"

"V-v-vampires?!" Tamaki stuttered.

"No, that's just what Zero-kun calls them, since he dislikes them so much!" I replied innocently, coming up with a quick solution to our predicament.

"O-o-oh, okay," he said, relieved.

"Zero, please join the Host Club? For me? I'd love to be able to come see you working here in that uniform, and I'm sure you'd be very popular," I told him.

"Yuki-"

"Please, Zero?"

Zero sighed. "F-fine," he said. "Whatever. It can't be that bad, anyway, can it?"

I smiled and turned to Kaname. "Will you join, senpai? Everyone else is."

"No, Yuki. I'm really not interested in that kind of thing, sorry."

"But Kaname, it would make everyone so happy, and I'm sure the headmaster would be proud. You could work with Tamaki-senpai or Ichijou-senpai and I'd come to visit you and Zero every day after school and I'm sure Ruka would, too, and-

"Alright, Yuki, you've talked me into it. I'll join."

"Then I suppose I will, too, I suppose…since everyone else is," Kain said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Aido and Tamaki said at the same time.

I smiled. I was glad Kaname and Zero were getting involved in some school activities. I was sure they would make some friends, and I was absolutely positive that they would be popular with the girls.

Still After School

Tamaki Suoh's POV:

There was definitely something up with those transfer students from Cross Academy…I would surely have to talk with my father about them later, but I was still glad that they would all be joining the Host Club. I would have to decide types for them later. Maybe I would use the Naughty Boy type, since that kid left, but I didn't know who could fit that style. For that tall, dark one, though-Kaname?-I would almost definitely use Vampiric Type, thanks to Zero Kiryu's strange comment-or insult, I guess.

"I'm going to end the Club activities early so we can discuss when you'll be joining and your types," I told them.

"Type…types?" Zero asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, your types! We'll discuss it all in a moment once I get all the girls out." I signaled to Kyoya to announce the end of the activities. He nodded and walked over to the center of the room.

"Everyone," he began, "we're sorry to announce that we will be ending the Club activities early today, due to some unexpected business that we must manage. Thank you, that is all."

All of the fangirls sighed or groaned and got up, flooding toward the door.

I brought the transfer students to the middle of the room, where we met with the rest of the Host Club members.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

"Yuki-chan!" cried Honey, hugging me around the waist.

"H-hello, Honey-san," I said, blushing. I still couldn't believe he was two years older than me.

"Yo," Mori said.

"Oh, look," the twins smirked, "it's Yuki Cross." They looked devilishly at the transfer students.

"Okay," I said. "Let's get to business. All of these young men want to join the Host Club. They need types and duties."

**And…we're off! Thanks for reading the next chapter of my very painstakingly written Roses and Thorns! Okay, I have an assignment for all of you reviewers! Here are your challenges:**

**1: Give me couples! I need lots of couples 'cause I don't have any officially decided yet. I take anything (yaoi, yuri, obvious, unexpected, etc.)…so start reviewing or PMing!**

**2: Suggestions for types. Since everyone has a type, the VK characters need types, too. You can use anything except what the OHSHC characters already have (princely, smart, boy Lolita, strong and silent, or yaoi twincest (no incest, yaoi, or twins, although you are aloud to suggest incest or yaoi for couples! Sorry!). Review or PM!**

**And…go! The challenge starts now! I will post in exactly on week, so go fast! As many couples and/or types as you want! I'll choose the most popular! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roses and Thorns**

**(A Vampire Knight/Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction)**

**Chapter Four**

**A Vampiric New Host Club!**

**I'm really, **_**really **_**sorry I didn't get this chapter posted by the time I said I would, but I just really did not have the time. Between me almost failing two classes, swimming for three and a half hours every night, picking up my sister from her school, being grounded every other day, and all of my writing, reading, and watching anime (namely Black Butler [Kuroshitsuji] and Hetalia) I simply haven't had as much time for this FanFic as I would have hoped. I didn't have much time for editing, either, so it might not be perfect…I literally wrote this chapter in about an hour while my dad was not home to enforce the fact that I'm grounded. But, anyway, I probably sound like I'm complaining about everything, so let's just move on to the story now!**

Same Day and Time as Chapter Three Ended

Haruhi Fujioka's POV:

We all sat there in Music Room Three and thought. We had to give the transfer students types if they wanted to join the host club, but the question was _what _types.

There were six guys to give types to, and that would make our Host Club doubly as big. Kaname Kuran was strong and quiet, but Mori already had that type covered. Kain Akatsuki was strong and even quieter, but again, Mori has that type already. Shiki Senri was cute and apparently liked sweets, but not enough to be anything too cutesy. Zero Kiryu was stubborn, angry, and standoffish. Suddenly I had an idea.

My hand shot in the air as if I were in class still. "Senpai! I have an idea!"

"Yes, Haruhi-chan?" Tamaki asked.

"Kiryu-san could be the awkward type!"

Zero blushed and rolled his eyes, which kind off proved my point.

Tamaki wrote that down in a little blue notebook. "Look everybody, now I'm like the Shadow King!"

We all laughed, except, of course, for the transfers, who just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Kyoya is the Shadow King…" I said. They still looked confused, so I continued. "It's because he's always so…you know…um, cold and calculating, I guess…" They were now looking at me like I was a complete idiot, and I sighed. "Never mind…"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and whispered something between themselves. They smirked again, and walked up to Tamaki.

"That one," said Hikaru, pointing at Kain Akatsuki.

"Could take over the type that the kid left us with," Kaoru continued.

"The 'Bad Boy Type!'" they both said at the same time.

Tamaki nodded and wrote that one down, too. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Aido lifted his head. "Are we aloud to choose our own types?" he asked.

"Yes, if you have any ideas," Tamaki replied, nodding.

"Can I be the awesome type, then?" he asked.

We all shook our heads, including the transfers.

The rest went by really quickly. Tamaki decided that Kaname Kuran would be the vampiric type, Zero Kiryu stayed the awkward type, Aido soon became the flirtatious type and Ichijou the playful type, Kain took over bad boy type, and Kyoya, surprisingly, suggested the sweet and shy type for Shiki Senri.

**Sorry it was so short, only had like an hour to do this…my dad will be home soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roses and Thorns**

**(A Vampire Knight/Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction)**

**Chapter Four**

**Jealousy, Temper Tantrums, and Tamaki Suoh**

**Okay…hi. There is no hiding it, I have been slacking on this story. I'm really sorry, but I have been busy and writing other things, too. My friend's friend might die soon because he's really really sick and his parents won't take him to the hospital, so I was kind of panicking. Then there's my family, which keeps on grounding me and stuff. Finally, I have a lot of other things that I have to do; such as I am the leader of an anime club at my school (along with Kimietsu), and I have swimming for four hours on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and I have piano club every other Tuesday, and student government every Tuesday that I don't have piano club. So…yeah, a lot's been going on on my side of the computer screen. Sorry. Enough of my excuses, on to the story! Chapter five has arrived! Leave suggestions!**

Two weeks later

Yuki Cross's POV:

It has been two weeks since Kaname, Zero, and the others joined the Host Club, and things are starting to get tense. First, there's the screaming fangirls. I can hardly get two minutes to talk with Kaname or Zero anymore since they're so busy and popular. Then there's Hunni. I've been assigned as his personal babysitter or something, and I'm supposed to watch him 24/7! It's nearly impossible, but I pull through, because he likes me so he listens to me. He's always throwing temper tantrums because of stupid things like the fact that his cake doesn't have enough strawberries, or that he can't have milk with his cookies because he just got diagnosed as a lactose-intolerant. It's exhausting trying to keep up with all the things that are upsetting that kid! And lastly, there's Tamaki Suoh…there's something odd about him. I don't know what it is, but I often catch him glaring at the Night Class and Zero, his eye twitching and everything. It's a little bit funny, but also really scary. And he flirts a lot. And I mean a lot! Every day he grabs me by the arm and waltzes into school as if we're going to a dance or something. When I'm walking through the garden, he'll come up behind me and comment about the flowers or my clothes or something. It's a little bit creepy, like he's stalking me or something. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

**(NOTE: As usual, Yuki is blind as a bat to the inner motives of others, especially when it involves love. I guess that's why I thought Haruhi and Yuki were a lot alike, besides their looks, which are also very similar. See if you can guess Tamaki's secret! WARNING: It's not what it would originally seem…look at previous chapters for hints! Comment your guesses, and we'll see how good a detective you are!)**

Today I visited Kaname at the Host Club after school. I talked with Zero, too, but Kaname was first priority.

I entered the Host Club before a minute after we were dismissed. I raced through the doors into Music Room Three, calling, "Kaname Kuran, please!"

Tamaki came over to me and said, in that flirtatious way of his, "Hello, Yuki-chan. How are you today?"

"I-I'm fine," I stammered. "B-but I need to talk t-to Kaname, please."

"Why?" he asked.

I thought about that for a moment. I didn't really have a reason, I just wanted to say hello. That's all I ever really came in here for.

"It's a secret," I told him, just to make myself sound suspicious.

Tamaki smirked. "Well," he said, "you'll just have to sit with me instead, until you tell me why you need Kaname so badly."

"W-wait!" I yelped as Tamaki pulled me towards his corner of the abandoned music room.

He pushed me down into on seat, and he took the seat across from me.

"So, Yuki-chan," he said, still smirking, "What's up?"

"Um…can I please go talk to Kaname-senpai now? I just wanted to say hi, it wasn't really a secret."

But, of course, Tamaki didn't believe it. "Oh," he said sarcastically. "I suppose if you were just lying, then you can of course go and speak with Kuran."

I didn't wait for him to change his mind, I just got up and tried to walk away. Tried. Tamaki grabbed my uniform dress fabric and stopped me.

"What?" I asked, turning towards him. "I thought you said I could go."

He snickered slightly at my comment. "I see you have a sense of humor," he said. "But even if you were lying- which I don't think you were- you must stay here as your punishment for not being truthful to your senpai."

I sighed and sat back down.

Tamaki Suoh's POV:

No! No, no, no! No! I will not stand for this! So many customers lost to those stupid transfer students! No! those were my customers! Mine! I will not put up with this! Actions must be made, steps must be taken, and the Cross Academy transfer students must be put in their places! And it will start with Yuki Cross…

Haruhi Fujioka's POV:

In a rare moment when I had no customers, I sighed in relief. This was all so exhausting. I felt sorry for the transfers, who were so new at this, but when I looked around at them, they seemed to be doing just fine. Not fair. I looked over to Tamaki, who seemed to still be busy with customers. But wait…that chocolaty hair and small figure seemed familiar…Yuki Cross! But what was she doing in Tamaki's corner? Normally she just visited with the other transfers…

Yuki Cross's POV:

I sat there and talked awkwardly with Tamaki Suoh for another ten or twenty minutes. We sipped tea and ate a little bit of cake, but all I could think about was getting to talk to Kaname.

After a while, I heard shrill screams and wet sobs from across the room. I turned to look and saw that it was Hunni, crying his eyes out over something. I almost just turned back to Tamaki and continued talking, but then I realized that this could be my chance to escape.

"Um…that's Hunni-senpai again," I said, faking miserable. "I guess I have to go and see what's up."

I stood up and waved goodbye regretfully. Even though I was truly glad to be away from him. As soon as Hunni stopped crying, I'd stealthily move towards Kaname's corner of the room, and Tamaki Suoh would never even need to know. The only problem with that was that Hunni never stopped crying- and I mean never. Not once until after school activities had ended did Hunni stop sobbing.

The bell rang, dismissing us to go home, and Hunni instantly brightened, as if he hadn't been crying at all. He ran towards the door faster than I could even say goodbye. There goes my talk with Kaname. I was looking around, trying to find Kaname so that I could walk back to the dorms with him, when Tamaki came over once more and grabbed me by the elbow, whisking me away from my last chance to talk to Kaname that day.

**Tamaki has a plan! Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon! Bye-bye!**


End file.
